INITIUM
by Iland Girl
Summary: "You are such an ass." I said. He laughed before shoving his hand into my back pocket. "Anymore complaints, Captain Obvious?" I rolled my eyes before leaning into his side. We just seemed to fit. It took me a long time to realize that I needed your sass in my life, and I guess that's when I realized, you needed mine too. Maybe even more than I needed you. Dean x OC
1. Chapter 1

**INITIUM**

By Iland Girl

_'For those that feel lost.'_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

I've been told that the day I was born was a very rough winter day many times over. They told me my birth was a miracle in and of itself. The fact that I am breathing today is a blessing; yet I have every reason to side with the contrary.

My name is Elisha Hacault.

I was born to Elizabeth Wells and Noah Hacault. An exotic gardener and a history buff. Both odd ends of the world, but I found my place between them.

My father was a heavily religious man, and as such he passed down to me knowledge of every and any religion he ever knew. Sometimes we would sit and talk of different adventures he lived through in his youth while travelling. Sometimes it were simply myths that he took pleasure in sharing.

My mother was absolutely obsessed with plants. 'The entire nation began witth a single seed.' A infamous quote she often spouted. I had to admit that it struck a cord within me, and it's something that I still remember to this day.

This 'day' that I speak of isn't a day of reconning or even a day that should be marked down in history. Rather, this day wass the most ordinary day I have had in decades. Which, by fact, made it the most extraordinary day ever.

This day's in the far future, so perhaps I should take it back a little bit. Back to the past when I didn't really understand what was going on. Back to when God was on a tortilla and the only angel I ever heard of was the adorable children at the nursery. Back to the time I was virtuous, honest, kind.

Back to the time it was me, my Camaro, and some crazy angel who dragged me into more trouble than out. Back to two boys and a sexy Impala. Back to when normal wasn't actually normal, and simple was actually simple. When we simply believed and never questioned ourselves. When family meant you stuck together, and that blood was thicker than water.

Back when our innocence, despite what we believed, wasn't yet lost.

* * *

**So... I've begun a new story...**

**At first I was really just thinking about thsi character way back when I first started to watch Supernatural... but recently I've gone on a watchhing spree. Now I give prewarning I am only up to Season 5. I gotta say, I'm in no way bored of this show either.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to write this like 'OC follows the brothers around and gets into trouble a lot with them and then turns out to be special in some way'. Well I will admit my character is special, but she's... not? Hard to explain, she's a bit different though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**INITIUM**

By Iland Girl

_'For those that feel lost.'_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was cold outside today.

I leaned against the counter for a short while before musing about the temperature. Maybe I could flirt with Jared for his jacket and race home. I really should get home soon too and study for my finals. University sucked that way, too much work and not enough time.

I puffed a bit of air through my lips and looked around the empty diner. Jared came from the back room, wiping his hands before giving a low whistle. His eyes skimmed over me before he smirked.

"You look like you're ready to crash." He teased. I shrugged before standing up and stretching my back.

"Haven't slept much lately," save for that one time during class, "and the boss gave me a double shift."

Jared eyes narrowed, his head tilting to the side.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. I pursed my lips before giving a look at the clock. It was past midnight now.

"Ten hours." I said. Shop closed at 3am, still two and a half hours to go. Jared shook hhis head before disappearing into the back. He returned with my bag and his jacket before tossing them at me.

"Go, you look like shit anyway." He said while I immediately shrugged his coat on. A small smile pulled at my face.

"Jerk," I muttered before slinging the bag over my shoulders. "I'll cover on of your shifts next."

Jared rolled his eyes before shooing me out. I didn't even have it in me to argue. When I got outside, I barely made it to my car before yawning obnoxiously. Man it'd been a tough week. First year of finals and I was already ready to quit.

Starting the ignition I pulled out into the street of the city. Even at night Cambridge, Massachusetts was pretty lively. It was a Thursday, meaning the heavily committed drinkers would be out right now.

I meandered to my apartment, wondering why I had bothered to go to such a big school. It had been my Father's idea; it started with me taking the LSAT, and ended with me getting entry letters to fifteen different schools. Dad was always insistent I was a smart kid, but logical? I'd never seen myself as an overly intuitive type, but apparently I scored up in the 99nth percentile.

Mom was floored, instantly begging me to go to school. Although Dad wanted me to go, he insisted I make my own choice. Mom wanted me to go and made it very clear. She told me that she never got the chance to go and wanted me to. She insisted that I needed to make the most of my options now.

However, four months in and I was starting to get sick of it. Although I got a free ride, I also had to keep a top GPA and it didn't cover my car. My 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner. It was not exactly cheap to afford and took a lot of time to take care of. Which was why I was forced to get a job.

I decided, as I pulled into a parking lot on the University, that I would give school one full year before I made any rash decisions. This was a free education, and although I had to work hard at it, I could potentially have an easy life after.

I walked up to my room in the second University Residential Building. However, before I walked in the door I paused. I started to get a funny feeling in my stomach. Taking in a breath I tried to calm down, but the feeling started to burn even worse. I choked back a sob and closed my eyes.

Homesick.

I was just homesick.

Not just homesick, I was tired. I'm a quitter, and I don't like effort. This is why I wanted to skip over university. This is why I wanted to fly under the radar and just find some rich guy and mooch off of him. Terrible of me, but it was a Hell of a lot more appealing than putting effort in.

Turning away from the door, I fished in my pocket to find my phone. Flipping it open I searched for my parents phone number. I pressed call and leaned against a wall beside the door.

It rung twice.

"_Hello_?" Mom's voice came. I took a moment to remember what it sounded like.

"Mom? It's me." I said quietly as to not wake anyone. Mom hummed once while I slid down the wall.

"_What's wrong sweetie?_" Mom asked sleepily. I just hesitated before letting out a soft gasp.

"I'm tired Mom, and..."

_And I'm lonely._

"_You're alright hun, I'm right here_."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Good Lord I'm such a child. I'm twenty one and I didn't complain this much when I went to university in my home town. Suddenly the big city was too much?

I'm losing it, and I can't even tell what way I should be running.

"Yeah," I wiped my eyes. "Yeah sorry, I'm just having a day, y'know?" I said before closing my eyes. "It's just these 100% finals and working late shifts... I haven't slept right and-and I feel like a child most days."

Mom laughed a little bit before giving a soft sigh.

"_Hey, guess what?_" She said. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Mom always said that when she wanted me to smile.

"I love you too, Mom."

_"You're going to be okay sweetie, we'll see you in a week after your finals. Okay?_" Mom said. I smiled, thinking of home.

"Okay."

We said our goodbyes and I stood up before unlocking my door and stepping inside. My roommate, an annoying little bugger, was snoring loudly from her spot. Another body was next to her. My eyes rolled out of habit before I slowly made my way to my side of the room and pulled out my pj's.

After doing my business I collapsed into bed before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

My head hurt, finals was really putting a damper on my mood.

I had been stupid enough to take a filler course to learn something about mythology, but now that I had to write an exam on it on top of all my other courses? I was feeling pretty moronic.

However as the last exam was handed in a strange feeling of accomplishment covered me. A smile broke out onto my lips as I packed up my car and began my drive home.

Winter vacation had begun.

I didn't plan to stop for anything other than gas, and maybe to use the washroom. There was nothing I wanted more than to get home and sleep in my own bed. No cranky whorish roommate, no tests, no work. I was ready to fly the coop so bad it was probably unhealthy.

The drive was more or less uneventful, save for the blasting of Springfield and Zeppelin on the radio, the occasional guilty pleasure of Bowling for Soup, and a lot of cottage cheese with jam.

About 18 hours later I was home. Early in the morning and a little earlier than Mom and Dad were expecting me, but it didn't matter.

I pulled into the driveway and used my key to get in. It was dark, about 4 in the morning, so I used this time to get up to my room. On the way down the hall I peaked in on my parents. Two lumps were in the bed, a smile slipped over my lips as I watched them for a beat before turning to continue down the hallway.

I took off the jacket Jared had borrowed to me (that I've yet to return), my belt, boots, and just dropped straight into the bed. Flipping over I read the words on the ceiling that I had put there just before moving.

'This will always be your home.'

Mom had helped me put it there.

With a soft smile, I closed my eyes, not even bothering to get under the covers.

I was home.

* * *

I woke up sometime later to the smell of someone burning breakfast. A soft smile spread across my lips.

Dad was cooking.

Standing and stretching, I made my way downstairs. Dad was indeed cooking, but he looked tired. I walked into the kitchen and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He eyed me as I poured some coffee. A pot sat on the counter nearby the

"I heard you come in but figured you'd be tired," Dad said. "Take it your drive was good?"

"Yeah, yeah it was pretty uneventful," I said before sitting at the table. Dad eyed me, hi brow creasing as I looked at him with a similar look. "What?"

"Nothing," Dad said quickly. "It's just... how was school? I haven't heard from you in forever."

I paused before frowning. Sure it was usually mom who answered the phone, and I hadn't talked directly to Dad in over two months, but I always thought Mom relayed my messages to him.

"Mom didn't tell you? I'm doing good, roommate's a bitch but I'm okay." I said. Instantly Dad tensed up. From the moment I spoke he looked at me with wide eyes that didn't seem to register anything after I spoke of Mom.

"Sweetie," Dad paused before forgetting about everything on the stove. I made a motion to it but he didn't seem to register what I was focused on. "When was the last time you spoke with your Mother?"

He sounded uncertain, making my brows draw together even more. What did he mean?

"I... spoke with her last week." I said. His face paled then, something was definitely wrong.

"Where's Mom?" I asked after a beat of silence. The house was too quiet, she usually played music around this time.

"Elisha... Your Mother's dead, and has been since September."

* * *

**So... I've decided to pick it back up on this story. A short beginning but I figured I need to lay the building blocks before we really get started. **

**Originally Elisha was going to just be another hunter, but then I didn't want some crazy murderous back story and decided to go for a 'different' approach. I haven't seen this done before, so bear with me for the first few chapters while I get started. **

**If anyone is confused about anything feel free to ask. I love to answer questions. I know in the prologue I put Elisha's car as a Camaro, but I love this Roadrunner my neighbour has and... yeah...**

**Anyway, Elisha seems to have already come across her first Supernatural occurrence. Poor girl is about to find out something strange is going on in her home town. Can any of you guess where she lives? **

**Also for those that want to know, this is set in the first season. I'm not sure how intensely I will follow, but I really do like the concept of 'third hunter' stories and this will eventually get there. **

**Review please! I love hearing your feedback!**

**Iland Girl **


	3. Chapter 3

**INITIUM**

By Iland Girl

_'For those that feel lost.'_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

I ran down the street at an aggressive pace.

_"Elisha... Your Mother's dead, and has been since September."_

My breathing was ragged as I picked up an even harsher pace.

_"She passed away peacefully in her sleep."_

Tears fell down my face as I ran faster.

_"I... thought it was best if you focused on your studies."_

Finally I stopped and put my arms down to lean on my legs. A heavy sob slipped past my lips. I folded down into a crouch and rocked back and forth a bit before looking up. The cemetery was at the end of the street.

My feet brought me there before I even registered that I was walking.

I stopped in front of her grave. The dirt was still pretty fresh and it was too cold for the grass to grow very well. Mother's name was written clear as day on the plaque. I just stared for a long time at the plaque.

I must be going crazy. I have to be. For four months I thought I was talking to Mom, but this whole time I haven't been able to find out how. Who was I talking to then?

Or maybe I had been talking to no one the entire time.

My attention was brought from the grave to another one just a ways down. This one wasn't fresh, it was old a frayed and the name was covered in leaves. As I bent down to uncover the name a hand shot out from beside me. I whipped around to face a woman. She looked at me with such intense eyes.

"Help me."

I blinked and was standing outside of a building. I blinked again and was standing in the middle of a room and the whole place was on fire.

I screamed.

The heat was so intense, it was burning me. I could feel it eat at my skin. I felt like I had jumped into the flames and soon there was no way for me to escape.

I screamed again.

* * *

"Elisha! Elisha!"

My eyes snapped open and straight to my Father's. He was holding my shoulders as I stood. Looking around I saw that I was standing in the kitchen and the oven was on. My hand was slightly burned from leaning against the element for so long.

Looking back to my Dad I felt the tears pool in my eyes as he held me close.

"I think I'm losing it." I whispered as he held me. Dad shushed me and rocked back and forth with me in his arms. I cried despite his reassurances.

"It's gunna be okay Hun, it's gunna be okay."

I wasn't sure if he was saying it more for me, or himself.

* * *

I didn't sleep all that night, and when I did I locked my door to make it a bit harder for me to leave.

In the morning I cleaned my hand and put it in cold water, but the skin on my left hand was covered in pustules and hurt like Hell. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I couldn't just sit here. Not in this house, not when Mom's memory was still so fresh.

I wrapped my hand carefully before going outside and into my car. I pulled out onto the road before pausing and looking across the street. The house there had been empty for years. Only two families had ever lived there.

Biting my lip, I stopped my car before going over to the building. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, I walked up to the door and tried the handle. It was locked (no surprise). Deciding that breaking in in broad daylight was wrong, I turned to go back to my car.

_click_

I stopped half way down the steps. Turning around, I looked over to the door. There was no reason to believe it, but as I walked up to the door it was easy to open the now unlocked door.

I stood in the threshold for a solid minute before I made my way inside. A heavy weight sat on my shoulders as I made my way through the deserted building. A heavy smell of ashes and soot came to my senses as I looked around.

Slowly, I began to search the house for the room I had been in when I was lit on fire. I searched and searched before finally finding it on the second floor. It wasn't the exact same, but the ceiling style and shape was the same. It was empty though, with a large closet on one side.

I stepped inside and felt something shift in the house. It was like attention was suddenly on me. Looking around, I smelt the overwhelming smell of smoke. I coughed a few times, but the air was clear.

It felt like someone was looking at me, but as I turned to face the closet something inside me sunk. It felt like I should run, now. Instead I stepped towards the closet. Nothing was inside, but something told me that was a bad thing.

I made my way down the stairs shortly after and decided it was time to leave. However before I could make my way to the door I caught sight of someone standing in the walk way to the kitchen. Something might've been a more accurate wording. I didn't get a good look, but it was dark and humanoid.

My legs carried me to the kitchen quickly as I bolted. As I ran through the front door and down the steps the door slammed behind me and locked. I caught my breath, my heart leaping to my throat.

There was no way something wasn't going on here.

* * *

_"Hi there! You've reached the home of Liz, Noah and Elisha Hacault! Leave a message!"_

I stared at my phone, frowning. That was the fifth time I had tried to call home. Before Mom had always picked up right after the second ring. Now? She hadn't picked up.

I shut the phone before biting my lip.

What was I supposed to do about this? I was clearly seeing things, but were they simply hallucinations? I didn't know. Who was that woman? I didn't know.

I sighed before hopping off the hood of my car; answers weren't just going to come jumping out at me while I sit here. Might as well make a little effort. So I drove all the way home and walked in on Dad reading the newspaper in the kitchen. It was still pretty early, considering I had left the house at 6 in the morning.

Dad looked up to me and for the first time I noticed just how tired he looked. He looked way older than 49 and from the way he was slightly hunched he probably felt older too. I pursed my lips before blurting out what I was thinking.

"Have I always done weird things like this?" I asked. Dad looked at me before cocking his head to one side and narrowing his gaze.

"Define weird." He said. I couldn't help the small smirk that slipped on to my lips. It dropped after a moment though.

"I thought I was talking to Mom for months," I admitted. Tears started to well up at the mention of her. "I can distinctly remember what we talked about. I can even remember hearing you in the background."

Dad didn't move a muscle as I sniffled.

"And now I'm dreaming of things that don't make sense and... and I just..."

This was a lot to handle, and I honestly wasn't ready for it. Dad snorted a little before shaking his head.

"I didn't want to scare you sweetie, but you've always had a weird habit. Your Mother and I decided to just not tell you." He began while taking off his reading glasses. With a sigh he rubbed his face before looking over to me.

"When you were younger, you used to claim to have a friend. I thought it was one of those imaginary friends and didn't do anything about it. But then your uncle passed and you old us 'Mark is in Heaven now, he is at peace'." Dad said. I frowned before looking at him.

"I had an uncle?" I asked, confused. Dad sighed.

"You never met him."

My face dropped to one of surprise.

"When we asked you how you knew, you said 'my friend told me so'." Dad said. I swallowed before frowning lightly.

"Did I ever tell you my... 'friend's' name?" I asked. Dad shook his head before looking over to the window.

"No... No after that we got scared. We took you to a palm reader to see what was happening. She just told us you had a gift." Dad said. My face contorted yet again to confusion.

"What gift?" I asked. Dad shrugged before looking at me.

"I don't know. She touched you and suddenly you stopped talking about your friend. She said as long as you didn't get stressed you would be fine. But I guess the stress of school undid whatever it was that was helping."

I nodded before rubbing my face once and shaking my head.

"Any chance you have the name of that palm reader?"

* * *

I licked my lips once before stepping in to the small corner store. It reminded me of a dentist's office, and looked twice as dull. There weren't even magazines to read in the waiting area.

"Hello?" I called.

"I'll be a minute!" A soft voice called from somewhere further in. I decided to stay at the front and looked around lazily to pass the time. A little while later a short black woman came from the back. I smiled politely at her as she sized me up.

"Good Lord! You turned in to a real beauty!" She said. My smile faltered as I tried to figure out how she knew who I was. Did I really go crazy enough that I was forgetting people now? She noticed my hesitation and smiled at me.

"It's alright Elisha, you're not going crazy," she told me in a tone that sounded certain. I pursed my lips to try and hide my surprise. "Oh honey, you didn't know about your Mother, did you? I'm so sorry."

"You must be Missouri, the palm reader my Dad told me about." I said. She nodded as she motioned for me to follow her into the back area.

"Yes yes, Noah was quite terrified when he and Liz brought you in. Poor thing couldn't even think straight until I told them you'd be fine." She said witting down in chair while I sat on the couch.

"A lady keeps her feet on the floor," Missouri said just as I thought to put my feet up. "And don't slouch!"

I stared at her for a moment.

"I didn't even put my feet anywhere!" I half shouted.

"But you thought of it." She pointed out. Again, I pursed my lips, but this time to hide a grimace. It took every ounce of control not to roll my eyes.

"Alright," I said before sitting up straight. "So... what was it that you did to me?"

Missouri looked at me with confusion before nodding.

"Ah, you think it was me who stopped you from seeing spirits." She said as though speaking of the weather. I shuddered a little at the memory of the being in the house. She noticed, must've read my mind, but didn't comment.

"Yeah, that... weird thing I can do..." I muttered. Missouri gave me a thoughtful look.

"I didn't do anything, you just came in and said your friend was gone sweetie. Your parents told me you stopped talking to imaginary folks so I figured that I might as well appease them." Missouri explained. I frowned then; each time someone spoke of my past I tried to remember, but each time I just drew a blank.

"But I don't remember this friend, or you. Hell I don't remember my uncle Mark." I said. Missouri gave me a scolding look.

"Don't cuss now," she said flatly. "But I wouldn't worry, you were only five. Many children can't remember when they were that young."

She paused before grabbing my hand gently. A deep frown came over her features, but then she shook her head.

"Yup, you're alright. You've got a weird aura hun, but nothing concerning." Missouri explained. Now came the big questions I wasn't sure I wanted an answer to. Yet each time I thought of that being in the house, I knew I had to start asking the questions.

"So... if ghosts are real..." I closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"Yes sweetie, there are other things."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried not to tear up. It was out there, that question was answered, and I didn't like it one bit. Missouri stroked my hand she was still holding and smiled at me.

"Nothing has changed hun, just now you know a little more." She said softly. I nodded before thinking of that... thing in the house, and looked to her.

"What happened in that house?"

She smiled.

"You can feel it too? You're awfully sensitive. The stress of school really did a number on you." Missouri said. I nodded before she let go of my hand.

"Let's just say that what happened in that house is not something I want you poking around in." Missouri said in a slightly more authoritative tone. I looked at her dead faced.

"Missouri-"

"I mean it girl. I haven't seen or felt anything weird in that house, and suddenly you come to town and it's lighting up like a christmas tree? No, I don't think you should go anywhere near there." Missouri said. I nodded, not wanting to get in a fight over something I should stay away from.

"Okay."

"Good, now you go on home and tell Noah to bring about that wonderful pecan pie of his." Missouri said as she ushered me out. I smiled before thanking her and going outside.

Once I breathed in the cool Lawrence city air I quirked my mouth around before deciding that I needed to do my own digging. The image of the black spirit and the woman both still very vivid in my mind.

I was itching to solve this, even if it meant getting my hands dirty.

* * *

My journey took me home for the day where I lied to my Dad and said Missouri 'fixed me'. He visibly relaxed and I couldn't help but feel a little bitter that he was scared of me becoming unhinged.

Never mind the fact that I was still coming to terms with the fact that ghosts and other monsters were actually real.

I opened my laptop and typed in 'Lawrence, Kansas. Deaths' and got a couple hundred hits. I frowned and then looked out to the house across the street. The smell of smoke coming back to me.

Next I typed in the same thing but added 'house fire' on to that. Three hits came up, one was in the house across the street.

An unsolved closed case of Mary Winchester. It was ruled an accident, something in the nursery caught fire and killed the mother of two while her husband got the kids and himself to safety. Shortly after her death, her husband and kids disappeared.

Was Mary the being in the house?

An image came up with the file. The woman looked exactly like the one in my dream.

Was Mary the black spirit?

My phone vibrated then. I looked to the caller ID and froze.

The title said 'home'.

I flipped open the phone and slowly brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Elisha."_

My heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice.

"Mom?" I whispered. Jumping off the bed I began to look around the house. Dad wasn't home when I got here, and I kept searching for where she could be.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Honey, you were so stressed."_

I made my way downstairs after searching all upstairs. There was absolutely no noise in the house. Not even a whisper.

"Mom... I don't get it. How are you calling me?" I asked, talking quietly as though afraid to break the silence.

_"I can't talk long. But you need to listen to me."_

I paused at that and turned to look at the living room. Tears were pooling in my eyes as I noted nothing in there. The image of the first night I got home came back to me and how I distinctly recalled two people in my parent's bedroom. Slowly, I made my way back upstairs.

"I'm listening." I said as I got to the stairs.

_"I need you to help her."_

"Help who?" I asked in confusion. My face contorted with it.

_"Her, she's my friend."_

"But who Mom?" I asked. My feet carried me to my parents room, and instead of just looking inside I walked right in. The call ended the moment I opened the door. I paused just two steps in the room.

"Mom? Mom?!" I called. No one replied though and the dial tone was all I heard. I shut my phone and pocketed it before looking at my parents bed. There was no indication that anyone had been here, but I remembered seeing my mother's brown hair on the left side. I went over to that and sat on the bed before fully laying down.

For a second I imagined I was just waiting for Mom, talking with her while she got ready for an outing. I always sat here with her. Rolling over, I winced once.

Something was in the mattress.

Pulling back the sheets, I found a small lump that was coming from under the mattress. When I lifted it up I found a small wooden box. My brow furrowed as I sat back down and opened the box.

Inside was Mom's jewellery. A necklace I recall her wearing all the time, rings, and photos of her. Along with that was a letter addressed to my Dad, and a bracelet woven from hair. From the colour I guessed it to be hers.

"Your mother always meant to give you that."

I nearly jumped ten feet when I heard Dad's voice from the doorway. He smiled at my shock before stepping over to me.

"That necklace, she told me you would get it when you graduated." He said before picking it up and looking at it in his hand. My hand hung in the air where I had been holding it before slowly bringing it back to my side.

I always knew that losing Mom would hurt. She had been a little off in her final years. Yet seeing my father, and the pain and sadness in his eyes made me certain that whatever I felt, was a thousand times worse for him.

He looked at me then and smiled.

"Why don't we just give it a little early?" He said before walking over to me. I pulled my long blond hair out of the way as he stood behind me and did the clasps up. I looked down to the tiny cross wrapped in vines before smiling.

"Now you can always carry a piece of her with you." Dad said. I looked up to him and smiled before standing and hugging him. He held me back and sighed.

"You know, sometimes I kind of think she's still here, I guess I'm the crazy one." Dad mused out loud. I chuckled at his shot at humour, even if it was a big miss.

"We're family, which means it's in our genes." I teased. Dad chuckled before we let go. I put the box back and Dad offered to cook supper. After insisting I cook, him insisting he sucked less than I did, the both of us ended up cooking together. We made a pretty good team, only leaving the spaghetti in for twenty minutes too long instead of the hour it probably would've been.

It was okay though, because we had each other.

While I was cleaning up the dishes I looked out to the house across the street. A moving truck was parked outside of it and furniture was being moved in. Dad stood next to me to see as well.

"New neighbours?" He asked.

"Looks like it." I said. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to make a pecan pie for them. You better rig up your apple pie too." Dad said before looking for his utensils. I laughed before turning to him.

"How is it we can't even cook pasta but can make dessert like a boss? Is this the only thing I got from you because I seriously can't cook worth anything but bake like nobody's business." I said. Dad wiggled his eyebrows before smiling at me as he got started.

"Make enough crust for the two of us smarty pants." Said Dad. I laughed again.

"Since when do we pull out two pies at once?" I asked while I stopped cleaning dishes and started pulling out all the equipment for the crust.

"It's not everyday we get new neighbours!" Dad tried to justify. I rolled my eyes before we both got to work.

* * *

I left the house alone for the evening and figured I could come by the next day. I spent the evening typing away on my laptop trying to see if my grades were up and whether or not I had anything I needed to take care of over break. Thankfully nothing came up, so I closed my laptop and stretched a bit.

Something flitted by my door.

I paused in my stretching and peered out the walkway. Nothing that I could see was there, but I felt like I needed to go out there. I stepped out quietly, looking around for anything abnormal. Nothing that I could see. With a small shrug I turned to go back in my room.

Instead I came face to face with the woman from before.

Mary.

"Help me."

She said this before grabbing my arm. I winced, shutting my eyes for the faintest of seconds before flinging them open.

I was back in that room again, only this time there was a crib in there. Someone, a sort of shadowy figure stood over that crib. It grabbed the infant that was in there. I watched at Mary came running in the door. She was stopped by some weird psychic power that the shadowy figure had though, and began to be lifted up the wall until she was in the middle of the ceiling.

"Mary!" A man called. The shadowy being vanished and a man came running into the room. That's when everything caught on fire. Mary bled from her abdomen, the droplets hitting the child below before the man grabbed the kid and ran out.

Mary looked at me with such a sudden force that I shuddered.

"Help me."

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE_?!"

* * *

My eyes snapped open.

I wasn't in my home at all. I recognized the room, but what got to me was the little girl and the bed in the corner that was definitely not there the last time I had been here. What was worse was probably the very angry and terrified looking woman who seemed to be ready to swing the bat in her hands.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" She screamed over the cries of her kid. I looked between them before darting as fast as I could out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. All the while the mother chasing me. I didn't even stop and even ran down the street for good measure.

It wasn't until I was a good block from the home that I slowed to a walk. My feet hurt, and that was when I realized I didn't have any shoes. Which would be because I had broken into someone's housein nothing but a tank top and shorts. Needless to say I was absolutely freezing, and so I hightailed it down the back alley to my house.

There was no way in Hell I was going to show that woman where I lived, at the very least not until I also explained to Dad why the woman across the street already hated us.

I ran into the house and up the stairs so quickly and quietly had I been in a different frame of mind I might've called myself a ninja. I got back to my room and wrapped myself in as many blankets as I could while I shivered and thought.

So Mary had died due to some sort of monster pinning her to the ceiling. Not just that, but what I assumed to be her kids and husband left the house. Obviously they hadn't returned, but I wondered if they knew Mary was still there. She was in distress too if she was calling out to me, that much was obvious. Whatever she wanted, I knew that one thing was for certain.

I definitely needed to get back into that house.

* * *

**Hey! So I had a huge inspiration watching all the old SPN episodes and decided I really wanted to spit this one out too. One more might be coming soon but then I really wanna hear from you guys! 100 people have read the last two chapters already, where ya at? **

**So... Elisha's a bit of an odd child. Just how odd? Well, you won't know for a long time my dears! Sam and Dean make an appearance next chapter though! Only if you guys Review!**

**Review please! I love hearing your feedback!**

**Iland Girl **


End file.
